


we paint white roses red each shade from a different person's head

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Cassiopeia Potter Throws A Wrench Into Things [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cassie screws his plans up, F/M, His plans must not fall apart, Let's spy on everyone, dumbledore is psycho, he will do anything, her very existence is a headache for him, just by being born, the screaming's just a bonus., woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: A second instrument started shrieking, deafening the elderly wizard. His eyes widened.Something was very wrong.Dumbledore waits on July 31st, expecting another Chosen One. Cassiopeia Potter arrives with him, though.





	we paint white roses red each shade from a different person's head

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Cassiopeia Potter Throws A Wrench Into Things series. Chronologically, it is pre-series, taking place before the first chapter of Cassiopeia Potter Bashes a sQuirrel. It reveals where her name came from, and more about Dumbledore's psyche, given that he hasn't really appeared in the series proper yet. It's a little short, like a lot of my works.  
> Title comes from Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez.

Albus Dumbledore waited. He’d placed charms on Lily Potter so he’d know as soon as her son was born. The Chosen One. The child of the prophecy. 

He waited. And watched. Patient. He’d been planning this since Sybil had spoken the prophecy. He knew yesterday Alice Longbottom had, as expected, given birth to a son. He had patiently sifted through troves of ancient spellwork until he found the perfect spell. It would ensure that Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom would each have a son, near the end of July. And now it was July 31st and it was time for the second possible child to be born. 

He selected a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth, watching the monitoring instruments, smiling. One began to whistle and his smile grew. 

“Welcome to the world, Chosen One.” he murmured. 

A second instrument started  _ shrieking _ , deafening the elderly wizard. His eyes widened.

Something was very wrong. 

He Disillusioned himself and Apparated to the hospital, slipping into the maternity ward. James Potter was beaming at his wife, holding a little bundle, which Dumbledore determined to be a boy. Lily was beaming back, holding a little bundle, which was  _ screaming _ , louder than anything Dumbledore had  _ ever _ heard throughout his long life. 

The bundle was a girl. Lily Potter had had twins. 

_ What went wrong? _ Dumbledore silently demanded. The healer walked over to James and Lily, who provided names. The boy, the child that was  supposed to have been born  alone , was being named Hadrian. The girl was named Cassiopeia, after her aunt. Her aunt, Cassiopeia Black. 

_ Fuck. _ Dumbledore did not swear, generally, but he felt that this mild disaster meant it was perfectly acceptable to swear. He watched Lily and James and Sirius and Remus and Peter gather around the children, congratulations ringing out from the latter three, and everyone seeming perfectly thrilled. The old man’s eyes fixed on Peter, the spy. 

Well. 

Maybe his plans weren’t ruined after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> incredibly short I'm so sorry it looked longer in Google docs.


End file.
